Secundaria Minecraft
by Melisa360
Summary: ¿Ta has preguntado como nuestros personajes de Minecraft saben hacer lo que hacen? Bueno, en esta historia conocerás la respuesta veamos a nuestros personajes de nuestro juego favorito como algunos de nosotros estudiando Advertencia: Puede causarte tanta risa que te retuerzas de la risa, puede causarte crisis de ansiedad por su drama o diabetes por escenas cursis.
1. Chapter 1

Monjang era uno de los países más raros del mundo virtual, pero lo que más hacia resaltar a este lugar era su pequeño poblado nombrado Minecraft, en este poblado se encontraba una universidad donde toda clase de adolescentes con extraños poderes estudiaban para trabajar en el campo de batalla de Minecraft pero un grupo de jóvenes resaltaba en esa universidad.

En esta universidad había chicos mitad humano mitad puerco, chicos con 8 patas y ojos rojos, chicos esqueletos, chicos zombies, etc. Todos sabían cómo usar sus habilidades, bueno casi todos.

-¡VA A ESTALLAR CUBRANSE!-El grito seguido de una explosión alerto a todos sobre el incidente.

-Aléjenla es muy peligrosa-Grito un joven mitad puerco mientras de la habitación con humo salía una chica de pelo castaño, baja estatura, ojos verdes, piel blanca con mejillas rosas que vestía una chaqueta con varias tonalidades de verdes, unos mini shorts verdes jades, converse negros y un gorro verde con el símbolo de lo que era y era la imagen de un Creeper, la chica solo se limitó a pasear por los pasillos con la cabeza abajo y sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella pero también escuchaba los comentarios.

-No es posible es el tercer salón que destruye-

-Jajaja, no es posible que no lo controle-

-Dicen que solo la aceptaron por sus calificaciones y no por su habilidad-

-Es un desperdicio de pólvora-La chica no lo resistió más y huyo mientras un aura purpura la seguía, cuando llego a una mina oscura se rompió a llorar y entonces el aura empezó a materializarse.

-Tranquila, algún día lo controlaras-Reconforto a la chica un chico alto de cabello largo negro que le tapaba un ojo, sus ojos eran morados, usaba una chaqueta gris y un pantalón negro-Solo hay que practicar y esperar.

-No, Ender ¿No lo entiendes? Tienen razón solo soy… un desperdicio de pólvora-Susurro lo último.

-Creeps no les hagas caso solo se sienten celosos de que seas la única chica Creeper ¿No te enorgullece eso?-La chica asintió y abrazo al chico.

-Gracias hermano siempre sabes que decir-Después de un abrazo se separó y pregunto-¿Algo nuevo en la escuela?

-Sí, de hecho hay un chico nuevo-

-Me gustaría que hubiera más chicos araña cuentan buenas historias de las minas-Dijo interesada Creeps mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos.

-En realidad es un humano…completamente-La chica abrió los ojos y casi grita.

-¿Completamente? ¡ES GENIAL! Seria genial conocerlo alguien que no ronque cada vez que habla, o que haga tsk tsk, será genial-Decía emocionada mientras empezaba a brillar repetidamente.

-Creeps, Creeps tranquila-Tranquilizo Ender a su hermana quien cada vez que sentía o mucha emoción o tristeza o estrés siempre explotaba-Si será genial pero tienes que calmarte ¿No querrás explotarle en la cara o sí?

-¡AY NO! Leí que los humanos no se regeneran o desaparecen solo…mueren-La chica se entristeció al leer que los humanos odiaban a los Creeper porque cada vez que los veían destruían sus casas-¿Crees que pueda conocerlo?-Miro a su hermano con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

-Claro, hasta rogara conocer a la chica más linda de la escuela-Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica-Ven, vamos a conocerlo-El chico abrazo a su hermana y desaparecieron y reaparecieron a lado de una multitud de chicos.

-Wow, un humano es increíble-

-Miren oink tiene la piel oink pareja-

-Es tsk genial-Entonces gracias a una chica Ender el humano pudo salir de la multitud y entonces al darse vuelta tropezó con alguien.

-¡LO LAMENTO TANTO YO NO…!-El chico moreno de ojos violeta, de cabello castaño, playera celeste, pantalón azul marino y zapatos grises, se cayó al ver a la hermosa chica con la que había chocado haciendo que su gorro cayera y la chica empezara a parpadear.

-¡CUIDADO VA A EXPLOTAR!-Grito un chico araña y todos corrieron Ender tomo al chico y lo tele transportó lejos de ahí y entonces ocurrió, un fuerte estruendo pero el humo jamás salió lo que pasó fue que alguien lanzo un hechizo y encapsulo la explosión.

-Suficiente, todos a sus clases-Los alumnos se fueron, las arañas por un agujero, los puercos (Mitades y completamente) fueron afuera, los Ender por sus portales, etc. El que dio la orden era el director Ghast que sabía mucho sobre hechizos, mientras observaba que todos fueran a sus clases, Creeps tomo su sombrero y se lo puso y se dispuso a irse pero la voz del director la hizo detenerse-Señorita Creeper, a mi oficina ahora.

En la clase de arco y flecha se encontraban los esqueletos y Steve el humano quienes practicaban disparar desde las montañas.

-Oigan ¿Por qué esa chica exploto?-Pregunto Steve a su compañero Esqueleton un chico blanco muy delgado, ojos rojos, con playera de esqueleto, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros quien dejo de disparar y con una pequeña risa dijo.

-Porque es una Creeper y eso es lo que esos pedazos de dinamita hacen-Aclaro mientras disparaba.

-¿Una chica Creeper? Qué raro-

-¿Qué esperabas de una familia conformada por un Ender emo, un zombie idiota y un esqueleto decrepito?-Aseguro el chico.

-Viejo, todos los esqueletos son decrépitos-

-Lo sé pero yo si soy guapo-Los chicos rieron pero a lo lejos un esqueletos serio solo se limitaba a ver de reojo al humano y entonces le apunto con su arco pero su hermano Ender apareció y le susurro.

-Ni se te ocurra Arc-Y desapareció el nombrado Arc solo bajo el arco y siguió con su práctica.

A final de clases, Creeps salía sola de la institución con sus libros delante de ella asegurándose que nadie la siguiera, pero entonces escucho que alguien la llamaba y se volteo.

-Hola, creo que no nos presentamos soy Steve-El moreno extendió su mano y la chica la miro e inclino su cabeza-Se supone que la tomes-La chica negó y susurro.

-No quiero hacerte daño-Entonces se acercó a un árbol donde la sombra la tapaba.

-Solo quiero presentarme ¿Cómo te llamas?-Empezó acercarse pero solo la chica se juntaba más al árbol.

-¡ALEJATE, NO TE QUIERO HACER DAÑO!-Entonces una flecha paso cerca del humano y vio a Arc cerca de él.

-Que te alejaras-Susurro mientras apuntaba, entonces alguien lo golpeo y vio que era un chico con su misma ropa solo que más vieja, piel blanca y con ojos perdidos.

-Aléjate de mi hermana-Balbuceo el zombie y entonces el chico que lo salvo de la explosión apareció frente a él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Aléjate-Entonces tomo a sus hermanos y desapareció, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia al humano.

**N/A: PRIMERA HISTORIA MINECRAFT ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


	2. Chapter 2

A la noche siguiente, porque las clases solo se daban de noche, todos las criaturas saludaban a Steve y entonces vio a lo lejos a linda chica de ropa verde que intentaba alcanzar sus libros pero al ser de baja estatura no podía y el decidido empezó a acercarse pero Ender se le atravesó.

-Aléjate-Entonces lo tele transportó lejos de la escuela y lo dejo ahí-No te acerques a Creeps-Y desapareció.

-¡RAYOS! Estoy lejos de la escuela-Y empezó a caminar.

Cuando llego era la hora del almuerzo, llego a su casillero donde saco su almuerzo y fue al comedor donde todas la mesas estaban llenas excepto una donde Creeps estaba sentada mientras se alimentaba de una galleta y entonces volteando a los lados fue hacia ella.

-Lo siento-Susurro enfrente de la chica y esta volteo sorprendida-No grites, solo quería disculparme solo quería que fueras mi amiga no quería que explotaras-La chica abrió la boca y hablo.

-Acepto tus disculpas, por favor siéntate, claro si quieres sentarte con el desperdicio de pólvora-Dijo triste al recordar uno de los tantos apodos que le ponían a diario.

-No creo que seas un desperdicio de pólvora-Dijo mientras se sentaba a una distancia segura.

-Si lo soy, siempre termino explotando y eso causa que se alejen de mí.

-Pues yo no me alejare de ti-Steve se fue acercando a Creeps quien lo veía con una mirada insegura-Ves estoy cerca de ti y no has explotado-La chica sonrió y bajo la cabeza causando que un mechón de cabello se saliera de su lugar-Déjame-Steve quiso acercarse pero para la chica eso fue demasiado y exploto.

-¡HO NO! ¡STEVE PERDONAME LO SIENTO!-Lloraba la chica mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente del humano y entonces escucho el celular del chico, Creeps lo saco y vio que había una barra de corazones y estos parpadeaban y solo había 2 de color rojo-¿Qué hago, que hago?-Los alumnos se amontonaban para ver qué había pasado-¡COMIDA!-La chica se acercó a una mesa, tomo un pan y se lo dio a Steve-Come, come-El humano comió y Creeps veía como los corazones iban aumentando-Gracias.

Después de eso los chicos solo se limitaron a sonreír, después de que Creeps le había advertido a Steve que mejor ya no hablara con ella y que Steve se había negado, los dos decidieron saltarse de clases y disfrutar la noche.

-Entonces eres la única chica de tu familia-Afirmo Steve.

-Sí, mis hermanos son muy sobreprotectores conmigo-Rio Creeps mientras caminaban por las calles.

-Ya lo creo-Los chicos se detuvieron al ver que casi todos se ocultaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-La chica de ojos verdes saco su celular y vio un extraño punto amarillo subiendo mientras que el punto blanco bajaba-Steve ¿Qué esto?-La chica le mostro a Steve el celular.

-Solo es el sol-Respondió pero entonces la chica corrió detrás de una roca-¿Qué sucede?-El chico se fue acercando hasta que escucho una explosión y fue a verificar, era Creeps que cavaba-¿Por qué haces eso?

-El sol es malo, me quemara-Exploto de nuevo pero se había colocado mal haciendo que la roca se destruyera y dejara que los rayos del sol le dieran directo a Steve-¿Qué haces? Ocúltate.

-Creeps, soy de los pocos que lo saben pero te diré yo no me quemo con el sol-La chica miraba al humano sorprendida-Tampoco las arañas y tampoco los Creepers-El humano cerro los ojos esperando la explosión ya que una emoción muy fuerte también era un detonante pero se sorprendió al no escuchar ninguna explosión y entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Creeps sentada en el hoyo pensando.

-Entonces ¿Soy inmune a los rayos?-El humano asintió y ayudo a la chica a salir del hoyo-¿Por qué mis hermanos me mintieron todo este tiempo? Me dijeron que si salía a jugar con el Sol en su punto más alto moriría, estoy tan enojada que podría explotar-La Creeper empezó a parpadear pero luego dejo de hacerlo.

-¡CREEPS ESO FUE INCREIBLE!-Grito el humano haciendo que la chica solo se viera confundida-Pudiste controlar tus explosiones y aparte detuviste una detonación, eso pocos lo logran.

-¡HAAAA, NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿Podre ser normal al fin? Tengo que ir a casa, Steve ¿Tienes algún portal para el mundo inferior?-El humano asintió y de su cofre saco bloques de obsidiana, los acomodo en forma de portal y lo encendió-Gracias-Y la chica salto al aura morada.

_(Cargando Mundo Inferior)_

En el mundo inferior donde el calor es el clima que predomina su población se basa en hombres puercos, Ghast y entre otras criaturas, en el lugar hay lava, fuego y oro pero también hay portales para que este tipos de criaturas vayan al mundo superior y causen ya sean estragos o lo que sea que vayan a causar bien volviendo a la narración, un portal empezó a brillar y de el salió la chica Creeper.

-Tengo que buscar mi mina-De su gorro saco un mapa y lo vio-Bien estoy aquí y mi mina está aquí entonces tengo que caminar por aquí-La chica empezó a caminar con su vista en el mapa y no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba, con su vista aun en el mapa cayo de la roca que estaba pero una Ghast la atrapo y fue subiendo, así cayo de nuevo con el mismo resultado hasta que un montón de hombres puercos que estaban construyendo un puente se fueron a comer y no vieron que la chica Creeper subía por el puente hasta que fue demasiado tarde y cayó hacia la lava, pero antes se hacer contacto con la lava un Ender la salvo y desaparecieron-¿Qué sucedió?

-Creeps eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte pudiste haber muerto-Regañaba Ender a su hermana quien estaba muy apenada-¿Sabes qué hora es? El sol en el mundo superior ya salió pudiste a verte quemado y aparte sabes que si no estamos contigo en el mundo inferior nos llamas que bueno que estaba por ahí-El chico se fue a sentar en un sillón mientras que la chica se quedaba en ahí parada en medio de la sala-Espero que te disculpes.

La mina de los 4 hermanos, la vivienda cuenta con 4 habitaciones cada una decorada de acuerdo a quien la esté ocupando, 2 baños, 1 cocina, 1 sala, 1 portal y 1 comedor todo para que vivan cuatro criaturas.

-No-Dijo la chica haciendo que su hermano se levantara de su sillón y que sus hermanos que estaban en la cocina asomaran la cabeza.

-¿Cómo qué no?-Dijo apareciendo enfrente de su hermana.

-No porque no hay nada de que disculparme ya no soy una niña pequeña para que me estés cuidando a cada momento y aparte me has mentido-La chica se fue acercando amenazadoramente-Soy inmune al sol, no me quema gracias a alguien lo descubrí y adivinen ¿Qué? Familia, ya puedo controlar mis explosiones-Se acercó a su hermano haciendo que quedara en el suelo-¿Qué te parece eso, hermano?-La chica se fue a su habitación verde limón y cerró la puerta, el Ender se levantó y estaba furioso, se acercó a su habitación cual era negra con morado.

-Arc, Mob encárguense de ese alguien-El zombie y el esqueleto abrieron el portal al mundo superior y se fueron-Ya vera ese humano-El Ender se metió a su habitación y ahí empezó a retorcerse de dolor-¡BASTA!-Su habitación era infrasonora ósea que no podía escucharse nada hacia afuera, el chico empezó a retorcerse hasta que sus blancas manos se tornaron negras-No-El chico dio unas grandes bocanadas de aire y se tranquilizó, sus manos volvieron a ser blancas pero la habitación se volvió oscura-Ya vera ese humano-Y sus ojos brillaron de un color violeta.

En el mundo superior, en una casa de piedra estaba un humano jugando videojuegos.

-¡HA UN POLITICO, VA A LLEVARSE MI CASA!-El humano jugaba al juego más popular del momento donde era una persona normal que trabajaba y se construía su casa entre más fuerte la casa los políticos no se la llevaban y tenías que atacarlos con ideas libera listas, volviendo a la historia, el humano jugaba muy entretenido hasta que alguien toco su puerta-¿Qué…? Pero estoy en online, ash-Al abrir la puerta vio al esqueleto y al zombie-Ho no-Los chicos tomaron al humano y lo tiraron al suelo.

-¿Qué te dijimos? Que te alejaras de nuestra hermana-El esqueleto apunto con su arco mientras que el zombie lo sujetaba-Vas a morirte-Cuando estaba a punto de dispararle cuando alguien entro por la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Era una chica Ender piel blanca, ojos violeta más claros que los de Ender, su cabello largo y negro con un pequeño moño morado usaba unos jeans con una blusa negra y zapatillas moradas, era la chica que había salvado a Steve de la multitud de gente-Lárguense-La chica estaba furiosa, Mob salió corriendo gritando como tonto mientras que Arc se quedó.

-No le tengo miedo a un Ender mucho menos si es una chica-Dijo desafiante Arc mientras que Steve se escabullía a su cofre y se ponía su armadura de diamante-Tu mejor golpe-La chica del suelo saco un bloque de tierra y lo lanzo, pero el esqueleto lo esquivo-Buen intento-EL disparo y la chica desapareció y reapareció detrás de Arc con un bloque de diamante y se lo estrello en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-Listo, Steve ¿Estas bien?-El chico salió detrás del sofá con su espada y estaba temblando-Ya me encargue de este costal de huesos-El esqueleto desapareció y también su flecha que estaba enterrada en la pared-El maldito me rasguño el brazo.

-Ven déjame curarte.

_(Cargando mundo inferior)_

En la mina de los 4 hermanos, Creeps preparaba la cena mientras veía tristemente por la ventana como un pequeño Creeper corría hacia su madre que era una araña, su hermano mayor vio eso y se acercó a la chica.

-Lo lamento-Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-Creo que si tuve que decirte sobre lo de ser inmune al sol pero es que tengo miedo de que te vayas, desde ahora te contare todo tu solo pregunta-Dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo eran nuestros padres? ¿Por qué no somos de la misma especie?-Pregunto débilmente la Creeper-Dijiste que me dirías todo

-Pues papá era un gran hombre, él era un Ender el más grande Ender de la historia, mamá era un esqueleto sus huesos eran tan blancos que era como un ángel y sus ojos eran verdes no rojos y de zombies en la familia nuestra tía hermana de mamá era un poco torpe pero era divertida-Sonrió al recordar a su familia.

-¿Y yo?-Susurro Creeps.

-¿Tu? Creeps a ti te encontramos como un huevo y te trajimos a casa y cuando naciste eras el bebé más hermoso que habíamos visto yo casi lloro al verte-El Ender recordaba ese día tan bien que le causo tristeza lo que paso después.

-¿Qué paso con nuestra familia?

-Un día nuestra familia tenía que irse a una pelea…

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Subimos por primera vez al mundo superior, estaba lloviendo y nosotros estábamos maravillados de ver el mundo superior, yo te cargaba y tú veías todo con tus ojitos, pero entonces mamá nos jalo y nos escondió en una cueva._

_-Ahí se queda, no salgan, los amo-Nos besó a cada uno y saco su arco y se fue. Lo que pasaba es que unos extraños monstruos querían destruir todo, eran horribles estaban hechos de carbón fusionados con oro y median 50 metros y en sus ojos rojos reflejaba la maldad-¡Ataquen!-Una lluvia de flechas ataco al monstruo pero no hacían efecto, los Creepers saltaban y se hacían detonar pero nunca se volvieron a materializar._

_-¡Ahí viene cúbranse!-Una aura morada cubrió la cueva, veíamos como los humanos cavaban a os monstruos pero estos los aplastaban, los Ender les quitaban bloques pero los golpeaban, pero entonces un dragón más grande que los titanes apareció y quemo todo a su paso, su fuego era morado y él era negro era el-Ender dragón, ¡ATAQUEN!-Se escuchó una explosión y todo quedo en silencio, todo estaba como si nada el escudo desapareció al salir muchos salieron debajo de la tierra algunos con sus padres pero otros como nosotros sin ellos._

_-El Ender dragón, volverá y solo 2 podrán salvarnos-Se escuchó por el aire._

**(Fin)**

-Somos hijos de héroes Creeps pero ese día prometí solo ser tu héroe-La Creeper abrazo a su hermano quien solo se quedaba preocupado por no a ver contado la historia completa-Y ¿Cuándo cenamos?

-Jejeje Cuando Arc y Mob lleguen-Entonces alguien toco la puerta.


End file.
